


深海王子与迷茫的王

by Lily_After



Category: aquaman（2018）
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_After/pseuds/Lily_After
Summary: 平行宇宙设定，亚瑟作为深海的王储接受传统的试验，在墨西拿的幻境中遇到了他一见钟情的小王子奥姆······





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC，平行宇宙设定，存在强迫性行为描写，以及，由于尚且不熟悉tag所带来的触雷警告。

       “在墨西拿的深海中，住着一只强大的人鱼塞壬，相传，他有美妙的歌喉，强健的身躯，手中的号角一响，便能迷惑四方。自古以来有无数的勇者企图窥窃墨西拿的珍宝，最终都迷失在了深海中···”亚特莉娜端坐在她的寝殿中，抱着年幼的王子，跟他讲起七海的故事。  
       年幼的亚瑟坐在母亲的怀中，一手拿着三叉戟，一手拿着一只熊娃娃，低着头比划着攻击的姿势，奶声奶气地问道，“那么，他们都是坏人吗？妈妈？”   
       年长的王愣了愣，一抬头看见水壁外的水母一起一落地游动着，在黑暗中泛起一闪一闪的亮光，像是希望，像是警告。她搂紧自己心爱的王子，在对方的额头边留下一个吻，“不总是坏的，亚瑟，他们不全是坏的。”  
       年幼的王似懂非懂地点了点头。   
       年幼的王尚没有余地去思考这一个问题，变故来得很快，快到他还没来得及理解大家口中叹息。努迪斯便跪在了他的面前，一把把他抱走，他最后只来得及回头看到母亲手上的三叉戟的尖刺，棱角上反射着冷冽的光，那么的锐利，那么的美丽。

        ······   
       努迪斯轻声地支走侧殿中的侍卫，冰冷的水珠聚集在中心的房间外，就像是天然的瀑布，在灯光的闪耀下一闪一闪地亮着光，他一手划开着一片珠链，他们的王负着手站着高台凝视着深渊。现今是一副盛世太平的样子，即使如此，他们的王依然严格地恪守着武士的信条，结实有力的肌腱让年轻的王看起来无往不胜—事实上也正是如此，亚瑟可谓是亚特兰提斯最骁勇的战士，无数次的决斗展现出其无与伦比的战斗技巧，国内臣民莫有不拜服的。对此，努迪斯作为王师，由衷地感到骄傲，他没有辜负女王的期望。  
       只是现如今，他们的王好似陷入了迷茫。  
       努迪斯轻轻地咳了咳，亚瑟猛地缓过神来，他大笑着张来手臂欢迎他的导师，三步并两步地走上前搂着对方，“努迪斯，你得来看看我这个月新发现的一种酒，我在美国海边的小渔村找到的，他们说这叫‘威士忌’。”  
       努迪斯敷衍地应和着，这几个月来王外出的频率显然比往常要多了不少，可以想象这个即将登上皇位的年轻人的焦虑，想到这，努迪斯努力地放缓了自己板着的脸色，企图让自己看起来温和一些，“亚瑟王子，酒先缓缓，我有些话想要跟你说。”  
       亚瑟闻言松开了手臂，他转过身，双手支在桌台上，看起来有些压抑自己的情绪，他深吸了一口气，说道，“墨西拿湾，是吧？”，说完便不顾那原本是拿给客人的酒，猛灌了一口。努迪斯从背面看见了亚瑟的情绪，他挑了挑眉，看起来就像对着顽皮孩子一般，啼笑皆非的纵容。“亚瑟王子，我们亚特兰提斯自古以来有这样的传统，新登基的王必须横渡墨西拿湾，经受住塞壬歌声的诱惑，以此证明自己坚定不移的意志与维护亚特兰提斯的意志。”  
       亚瑟重重地叹了口气，“那些人鱼哈？”，他转过身，一手召唤了三叉戟，三叉戟从一旁的架子上飞了过来，稳稳当当地落在未来王者的手上。他举起手上的武器，水帘外的海洋生物闻讯朝着他靠拢。  
       努迪斯见此不满地摇了摇头。  
       亚瑟熟练地挥舞着手上的三叉戟，满不在乎地挑眉，“我会通过考验的。”他顿了顿，大有如果不通过就与那边的人鱼一决生死的意图。亚特兰提斯崇尚武力，唯有强者才能成为令人臣服的王。亚瑟笃定自己早已准备好了。“那些可恶的人鱼分明是种族主义者，他们夺走了母亲···”说到着，他突然停顿了，继而又说道，“母亲过于偏爱那些蛮横无理的退化者了。”  
       “亚瑟王子，亚特莉娜王平等地爱着所有的生物。”努迪斯负着手，耐心地矫正。  
       亚瑟还想开口对这个老旧的话题争论几句，一条美丽的人鱼突然闪过他的脑海，他有着矫健的身躯，银色的鱼尾，金黄色的头发松软地飘散在水中，灵活的鱼尾在水中闪亮又危险—-永远不要低估在黑暗的海洋中勇于发光的生物。  
       亚瑟今早偷溜出去的时候，在美国的海岸边找到了这只美丽的人鱼。即使他很不情愿把美丽跟人鱼联系到一起。那位骄傲的人鱼仰首挺胸，伫立在美国的东海岸边，巧妙地把银色的鱼尾藏进了深色的海水中，阳光铺洒在水面上，也给他披上了波光粼粼的外衣，看起来就像是一座完美的雕塑。他就这样高傲的立在海面上。  
       但他看起来明明想要与一旁的渔民交谈。此时亚瑟正坐在一旁的酒屋中，透过窗户看到了这难得的景象，他的心底涌起一种亲昵的笑意，泛在脸上显得格外的温柔。一旁手臂纹着刺青的大汉捅了捅他的手臂，手上的酒也就顺势泼到了手背上，亚瑟毫不在意地举起酒杯与隔壁的人对碰。那个大汉顺着他原本的目光看到了海中的人，“诶，这年头，年轻人总爱在海边玩些标新立异的，我敢担保现在他旁边铁定有相机拍着呢！一转眼就发上什么··那个什么软件来着？”亚瑟倒是一脸无所谓的样子，他埋头喝了口酒，目光却一直没离开海面上的人。“谁管他呢？喝酒！”   
       奇怪的是，那个人鱼也拿着一把三叉戟，银色的，锐利的，看起来就像是亚特莉娜王手上的那把。为此亚瑟难得地生出想要与人鱼交谈的意图。  
       ····  
       “亚瑟王子，亚瑟王子！”努迪斯无奈地提高了音量，他摸上自己的头，苦中作乐地想着好歹自己是没秃，“您有在听我说话吗？”  
       “您说到母亲一人横渡墨西拿湾，赢得了人鱼王的宝珠，载誉归来···巴拉巴拉”亚瑟眨了眨眼，抿了口酒。他伸出手拍了拍努迪斯的肩膀，“放心，我并没有忘记您教会我的东西。”   
       努迪斯叹了口气，张了张嘴正想说什么，海豚的声音从伸出传来集会的召集声，年轻的王将为他的出行誓师。亚瑟低吼一声，看起来兴奋又高兴，他一把冲上前，又回头对着努迪斯说道，“那些故事等我凯旋回来再来听你讲！”  
       “亚特莉娜王一人横渡墨西拿湾，人鱼王对她一见钟情，欺骗其拿取了王国交予王后的宝物···”努迪斯轻声说道，他重重地叹息着，“亚特兰在上，保佑我们年轻的王子吧。” 


	2. Chapter 2

在年轻的湄拉公主心中，世界上的王子分成两种，傻白甜的跟傻白甜的。前者符合她听过的童话，王子殿下都有一头黄金的头发，在阳光下闪闪发亮。后者符合亚特兰提斯的国情—他们的王子殿下有一头浓密的黑发。  
这位看起来不甚正统的王子不仅有着有别于女王的黑发，莽撞又多笑的性格，还三番五次翘宫出逃（还没有带上我！），可谓是标准的别人家的正反面教材。父皇常说，“亚瑟王子骁勇善战，是亚特兰提斯的骄傲。美中不足的是，湄拉，他看起来有失稳重，你需要多引导他。”  
湄拉闻言在心中翻了个白眼，亚瑟就是七海中的鲨鱼，我行我素惯的人，又哪里是她管得着的？  
但湄拉是七海最优秀的公主殿下，也是亚瑟最好的朋友。这也就是为什么，即使努迪斯特意跟她强调不许干涉比赛，她依然偷偷的出现在路上的原因。“湄拉公主，这是亚瑟王子一个人的战役，就算危机重重，凶险万分，也请您不要过度干涉殿下的比赛。”，努迪斯彬彬有礼，先礼后兵，一边友好地跟她强调比赛的重要性，一边暗示捏柔斯国王对女儿严加看管。在一旁的捏柔斯国王板着脸应和着，事关亚特兰提斯的荣耀，自己不会纵容女儿胡来。一回头对上自己的心肝女儿却又舍不得说上几句重话。  
想到这，湄拉漫不经心地在心里道了个歉，一踩离合便冲出了隐蔽的废墟中。墨西拿湾就在眼前，她眼见着亚瑟一股脑地冲了进去，本想做第一个迎接他凯旋的人，却没能等到他顺利出来·····湄拉握着方向盘的手微微地发颤，“亚特兰在上，同为亚特兰提斯的孩子，请您保佑亚瑟与我能顺利度过此关。”  
····  
亚瑟一路上牢记努迪斯的要求，不恋战，不分心，不惹事端。即使他个人想一股脑冲进人鱼王国。揪住那位蛮横无理的人鱼王，询问当年的真相。但努迪斯是对的，横穿墨西拿湾，证明自己是个合格的王，统领亚特兰提斯，比其他的事情要重要得多。人鱼国不属于七海，那是与失落之国无关的背离——人鱼从来只属于海洋。  
亚瑟这样想着，他只分神了那么一秒钟，但人鱼的歌声只需半秒便能蛊惑人心。  
周围的歌声静了下来。亚瑟察觉到上当，也猛地停了下来，三叉戟插在海底中，泛起一阵涟漪，接下来应该照着努迪斯的说法，发出求救信号。亚瑟把三叉戟转了个面，摆在了面前，他闭上眼，发丝在水流的冲击下往后飘荡，露出坚毅的额头，亚瑟抿着嘴，握住三叉戟的手却迟迟无法进行下一步。  
王不因为了一己义气而冒险性命，可难道七海之王将臣服于幻觉？  
亚瑟松开了另一只手。既然心有迷茫，那就去破除迷茫。亚特兰提斯不需要一个摇摆不定的王。他抬起头看着眼前宏伟有熟悉的建筑，深深地叹了一口气，这真是个太过于熟悉的地方——亚特兰提斯宫殿。  
除了人鱼守护着他们的宫殿而非冰冷古板的武装兵。当然啦，人鱼。亚瑟几乎能知道该去哪寻找他的噩梦，他轻轻地叹了一口气，感觉一辈子的叹息都用在了此刻。他应该绕过正殿，去到后方女王的寝殿，在那里遇到一个虚幻的母亲，杀了她，然后顺利通过这个迷雾。任何浪费时间的消耗都将会加大他的幻觉。  
但他想堂堂正正地走向主殿去。赌一把那边端坐的是不是人鱼王。  
向一个幻觉讨要答案真是荒谬，但是谁知道呢？这里可是人鱼国。而他是亚特莉娜王唯一的孩子？说不定，那个号称深爱着自己母亲的人会愿意出来见见他呢？  
但他还是失望了。  
一路过来砍杀了无数的人鱼，胸腔充斥着仇恨的怒火，他大吼着踹开了主殿的门，冲向了主殿端坐的人鱼，亚瑟喘着气，刚刚好在王座前只住了自己，最近的时候，他离端坐的人鱼只有一毫，他的额头就要撞上对方，金色的眼睛眨了眨，他猛地退后一步，举起三叉戟指着王座上正襟危坐的人，喊道，“我，亚特兰提斯的王储，亚特莉娜的儿子，在此向你要个公道。”  
奥姆在王座上几乎忍不住要笑出声来，“你们亚特兰提斯人宣战之前都不确认一下对方的姓名吗？”  
亚瑟盯着王座上的人，毫不客气地审视着，这个人无疑就是他之前在海岸边见到的人鱼，银色的鱼尾，金黄色的头发。用湄拉的话就是，“童话书中的王子”，他压低三叉戟，低声说道，“那么，报上你的姓名。”  
王座上的人双手交叉，似乎在思虑着报上名号的利弊，他沉吟着，“奥姆，你姑且可以称我为奥姆。”  
亚瑟收回了三叉戟，他似乎对眼前的人兴趣缺缺，抬头张望了空空荡荡的四周，看起来森严的王座没有意外的笑颜，只有孤零零的冷光。确认过此处不会出现第三个人之后，亚瑟对着王座的方向席地而坐。  
他看起来毫无王子的威严，却又看起来充满王子的威严。奥姆不甘想着，这个‘杂种’坐在王座下，看起来他才是优势的一方，可是从头到尾这个人只有在把自己当成敌人的时候才给过他正视的目光。骄傲的王子感受到了人生中的第一次轻慢。


	3. Chapter 3

亚瑟显然没有打算在此处恋战，出于不知为何的原因，他并没有分享给面前的人鱼过多的目光，在确认奥姆并不是他的对手后，他甚至懒得往王座上多看一眼，甚至在低着头平复完呼吸之后就立刻站起身来，看起来像是要往后殿去。  
奥姆只好屈尊挡在他面前。  
“又怎么了？”亚瑟看起来极其缺乏耐心，他看向面前的人鱼，只是一瞬，便后边看，思虑着逃离的途径。  
奥姆又一次感到了不满，王应该是勇往无前的。他细细地打量着眼前的人，看看他那身肌肉，简直像个鲁莽的勇士。“我已经报上我的姓名，而你却无视了我。难道我不配成为你的对手吗？”  
亚瑟愣住了，这个幻觉应该不是这样的，在他的心中，海岸边惊鸿一瞥的小人鱼应该有着更加柔软的气息，深深浅浅的忧愁，踌躇不进的高傲。但他只好耐心地与之盘旋。  
他们本来便应该交流，这种感觉甚至比面前的幻境要更加真实，彷佛他们比血更亲，比朋友更近。亚瑟倒也不是没想过一见钟情这样的东西，他甚至难得地畏畏缩缩地跑去湄拉的地盘询问这种莫名的悸动。高大的身躯坐在在娇小可爱的公主床边，看起来难得一见的垂头丧气。而湄拉那个小丫头片子给了他一脸当时亚特莉娜王失踪后的表情，看起来甚至可以尖叫出海豚的高音。他敢担保那时的水流绝对静止了几秒。被湄拉那么戏剧化的一闹，他也再次没了伤春悲秋的心情了。湄拉确实是一个相当好的朋友，只是有些话对着她却也难以开口。他只好含含糊糊地说自己好像是见到了某个特殊的人了。  
湄拉轻轻地哇哦一声，看起来却没有多少欣喜。当然啦，湄拉可是亚瑟名义上的未婚妻。  
···  
“奥姆。你不过是我的幻觉。在这墨西哥的深海中，有着比你我之间的争斗更加重要的东西。”亚瑟顿了顿，苦涩又甜蜜地说着，“如果我们下次还会相见的话。”  
奥姆挑了挑眉，他终于意识到事情的不对劲。想想也是，他自作主张闯进了人家的幻觉，难免被当成是幻想中的一员。他松开了交叉在胸前的手臂，“既然我们都决定了免于争斗，不如结伴同行？”  
亚瑟并没有理会他，他趁着奥姆分神的刹那一把冲出了主殿。幻镜持续的时间越长，只会对自己越不利，这个人只是心魔的幻影。  
奥姆再一次感到被无视，他的心头涌上一种难以言语的愤怒与妒忌。他曾经无数次偷偷跑到亚瑟去过的海岸，企图与自己的‘哥哥’相见。可是亚瑟一次把目光分给他的机会都没有给他。母亲心里全是亚特兰提斯的小王子，父皇心中也只有亚特兰提斯的王权。这个人手握着他所希冀的一切。可他看起来是那么的漫不经心。  
奥姆追了上去。他已经无所谓公平的对决，亚瑟便是在这个幻境中长眠不醒又如何？父皇是对的。只有亚瑟死了，他才有机会成为亚特兰提斯的王，向人类复仇。  
他在母亲的寝殿门口堵到了亚瑟，那个看起来一往无前的人伸着手在大门前犹豫，看起来难得的踌躇。母亲不在那里，就像一开始那样，父亲再一次抢走了母亲。这个幻境从一开始就被破坏了。奥姆得意洋洋，这个‘杂种’会为他的轻视付出代价。  
亚瑟突然回过了头，奥姆甚至没机会收回自己的笑容，亚瑟看着眼前的人，从看起来严肃而正经的脸庞游离到单薄的唇边。既然这是幻境的话···亚瑟舔了舔下唇，看起就像瞄准目标的野兽。奥姆的笑容渐渐收起，他下意识把手到后面。亚瑟伸出了手，目光眷恋而不舍，他伸出了手在奥姆的脸颊旁，颤了颤，还是往下放在了奥姆的肩膀上，他用力地拍了拍对方的肩膀，张了张嘴。  
“亚瑟！！！”  
亚瑟立刻收回了目光，往身后望去，他甚至没有对奥姆说一声什么就径直往后面冲去，奥姆回头的时候，便被两人相顾大笑的场面深深地刺伤。亚瑟甚至把手放在对方的肩上，仔仔细细地看着那个红发女人，看起来惊喜又担忧，那个女人用力地捶了一下对方的胸口，看起来彼此的关系相当的好。  
奥姆从未感到如此的愤怒。他一把拉开了寝殿的大门。一股巨大的水流随即冲向正前方相拥的男女。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有暗示性强迫性行为。

奥姆在他的人生中第一次感到了迷茫与困顿。他本应该抓住机会一把杀了陷入洪流的亚瑟—对方显然没有那个红发女人那么好的控水能力。  
但是他却犹豫了，不仅犹豫了，还一把救下陷入困境的亚特兰提斯王储，顺手把他锁在地底的水牢。  
好吧，这可真是·····  
一如往常，奥姆想说点什么，他有很多话想说，却没有什么人想听。王不应该是个到处倾诉的人，话语应该保留在自己的内心。他端着性子，习惯性地坐回了王座，眼见坐下无人，甚至一手支起下巴，难得地有些稚气，半长的发丝轻轻地缠绕在手腕上，而银色的鱼尾则一直延伸到王座底下，有气无力地低垂着。  
胜利的果实不仅没有意想中的美妙，反而充满了广谬的空荡。亚特兰提斯的王座光明伟岸，富丽堂皇，这种无需隐藏的天授皇权，竟然让端坐在正位上的奥姆感到了一丝凉意。  
他应该去把那个杂种留下来，不知怎的，那人看起来意外的温暖。  
他这么想着，他这么做了。挺直着腰板，屈尊来到了地下囚室。亚瑟双手被寒铁锁住，人却靠在凹凸不平的背板睡着了，他睡得很惬意，不像一般的囚徒那般惊慌失措地卷曲在一起。看起来倒像是刚刚打完一场战役后精疲力竭地靠在墙角睡上一觉。  
奥姆想要标记他。伟大的人鱼思虑了片刻，觉得把眼前的人变成自己的所有物，才是最优的选择。  
他游进的牢笼，狭小的地界甚至不够放下他的鱼尾，但他没有去思考这个狭隘空间的危险性，亚瑟已经被绑住了，就像笼中之雀 不需要过多的努力，他就可以侵占亚特兰提斯的王。  
奥姆居高临下地看着亚瑟的睡脸，他伸出手触碰，有那么一点扎手，只犹豫了片刻便俯身亲啃着对方的嘴唇，冰冰凉凉的触感意外的舒服，浅尝即止几下后，奥姆一手扶住了亚瑟的后劲，试图用舌头敲开对方的嘴唇，亚瑟轻轻地哼了一声，他下意识地想要推拒，一抬手哐当的铁链声让他瞬间睁开了眼。  
奥姆放大的脸摆在了亚瑟面前，错愕印在彼此的眼瞳中。奥姆站直起身，“我将标记你。”  
亚瑟眨了眨眼。他还没来得及消化这个事实。奥姆便一把揪住了他的头发，一边轻吻一遍剥落他的衣服，亚瑟没来得及反应出对方的意图，他一拳挥了过去。奥姆轻轻松松地接住了，“你该同我留在这里，你本应该陪在我身边。”  
“你做梦！”   
两人在牢笼中交手，却难得的分不出个高下，亚瑟一脚踩在了奥姆无处安放的鱼尾上，膝盖顶着对方的腰身，奥姆被逼到了墙角，可是却握紧了亚瑟的脖颈，铁链到底是发挥了他的作用，把亚瑟紧紧地桎梏住，握紧的拳头因为过度用力而发抖，却迟迟无法向前一步。  
奥姆笑了，这虽然不是甘美的胜利，但是他可以先享受一下果实。想到着，奥姆舔了舔下嘴唇。他试图引诱眼前的人，让这一切变成心甘情愿的献祭。  
这并不难。亚瑟看上去又堕入了新的幻境。他顺从的交换亲吻，奥姆满足地舔舐着亚瑟的嘴角，伸出舌头与之缠绵，亚瑟搂上了他的腰，把人拉得更近些，铁链桎梏了亚瑟的行动，奥姆手一挥把它卸掉了。  
亚瑟低下了头，他舔舐着对方胸前的凸起，吮吸着，奥姆抿着嘴，双手绕过发丝，惬意而又爽快地盯着眼前的人，亚瑟轻轻地咬了一口，奥姆随即弓起了腰，他看起有些微微地不满，亚瑟却机智地转移了目标，他顺着腰线轻吻，一路留下色情而有湿润的痕迹，下肢的鳞片看起来光滑又坚硬，潜伏在鳞片中的性器却柔软而温暖，亚瑟轻吻尖端的时候，奥姆难耐地挺了挺腰，原本苍白的脸上因为情欲而泛上了红色，长长的鱼尾不自觉地游动着，慢慢蜷缩在亚瑟的腰旁，奥姆感到惬意又满足，他抬起亚瑟的下巴，对方的唇边还留有一丝丝淫靡的痕迹。  
人鱼隐秘的穴口藏在了肉棒的底下，亚瑟挺起身子亲吻上了眼前的人，下身勃起的肉棒一边试探着密闭的穴口，一边与相交的肉棒摩擦。奥姆抿着嘴，这个时候再去纠结上下就显得很多余了。  
亚瑟轻轻地安抚着对方的腰身，一挺腰把肉棒完全插入那个软糯的地方，彼此都轻松地叹了口气·····隐蔽的地方对刚到访的来客显然有些不适应，就尺寸来说，硕大的凶器撑开了狭小的穴道，奥姆皱着眉，一手扶着自己的腰，试图减缓被撞击的力道，以免身体撞上后侧的墙面上，那样的疼痛只会让他蜷缩着把施虐的性器吸得更紧。彼此的性器互相摩擦着，奥姆的肉棒顶着亚瑟的小腹，被带动着在腹肌上戳刺着，奥姆咬着自己的下唇，以免漏出过于浪荡的叫声，他盯着对方的腹部，难耐地扬起了头，双手胡乱地挥舞着，亚瑟往前紧了一步，把人紧紧地搂在了怀中，肉棒也因此更加深入地嵌进了更深的地方，奥姆突然像是被标记了那样，他不安地挣扎着，控制住身躯就像要往上浮，亚瑟却趁机更加亲密地把人往怀中带，就像是要彼此交融在一起那般。奥姆张着嘴巴喘气，他既想拒绝这样的激烈，又想更深地与对方亲密。  
亚瑟亲吻着他的耳边，又痒又难耐，他仰着头想要躲开，却像是献祭一般，被对方顺着耳边轻吻到了脖颈。一时之间竟不知道是真是幻。


End file.
